Over and Over Again
by louislittmeup
Summary: The unseen dialogue between Donna and Harvey after she leads him to her bedroom in 8x16.


**Hey guys, **

**The first few words of dialogue spoken between Harvey and Donna in 9x01 were supposed to incorporated into their hot and heavy make-out sesh in 8x16, and I thought I would do just that. **

**Please mind my limited vocabulary and grammatical errors. Grammarly can only do so much and I honestly don't know what the hell I'm doing. **

**Merry Christmas, friends. Stay safe and enjoy your holidays. **

**Gabby xx**

As Donna makes her way through her bedroom door, Harvey let's go of her hand and firmly places both of them on her waist, fusing his lips with hers once again and pushing her backwards until the backs of her calves hit the edge of her bed. His hands roam freely, making their way across her back as his mouth descends to her neck nipping and sucking, her head tilting back as she lets out a moan. He hisses at the sound and between breathing and biting Harvey manages to get a few words out quietly against her neck as Donna runs her hands through his hair.

"You weren't there."

His hands having had enough of layers slip under her top and she sighs at the warmth sliding across her torso as Harvey's mouth switches sides on her neck.

"I couldn't do it. I couldn't watch you lose everything," she pants.

Harvey makes his way up to her jaw, mumbling so quietly that she can barely hear.

"I have _everything_."

Donna's hands are around his neck now as Harvey parts from her, eye level and staring long enough for her to make the next move. As if she's completely surrendered to autopilot, she pushes herself closer to him, groaning at the contact as his groin meets her stomach. Meeting his lips once again, her hands quickly descend from his neck to his shirt, ripping his tie off and the buttons quickly coming undone. The last couple aren't working in her favour though and completely overwhelmed by the moment, she frustratedly rips open the rest of his shirt. Hands sliding up the smooth skin of his abdomen, chest, shoulders, she pushes the fabric off. As it quickly makes its descent to her bedroom floor, Harvey reaches behind and catches it, throwing it on the chair beside her bed.

"I liked that shirt," he mumbles against her lips as he pulls on the hem of her top, regretfully parting for a few seconds as he tugs it over her head and throws it across the room; destination unknown.

He nuzzles her neck once again, his fingers making short work of undoing her bra and throwing it to where his shirt's current location was. The sight before him made his pants tighten significantly, almost painfully and he quickly unfastens his belt.

Donna smirks at him reaching for his hands, putting them around her waist as she undoes his pant button and slides the zipper down.

"I would never ruin your favourite shirt."

Smirking maliciously at him, Harvey pulls his pants down quickly, stepping out of them as Donna wastes no time reaching for his cock and sliding her fist up and down a couple of times. He hisses at the contact, grabbing her wrist as a precaution because if she doesn't stop there, this might end much quicker than either party would want. He picks her up and throws her onto the bed playfully and she squeals in response. Moving on top of her and gradually giving her his weight as he hurriedly presses his lips to her again.

"Don't forget, you're dealing with precious goods," she whispers seductively in his ear as her fist tightens around him again, and _fuck_ is all he can think.

"Oh, don't I know it."

She let's go of him as his fingers make their way towards the waistband of her pants, her hand travelling into his hair as he makes his descent downwards leaving open-mouthed kisses on her abdomen and pulling her pants down excruciatingly slow. Donna looks down at him, eyes hooded just in time to see him looking back at her. His lips slide down her inner thighs, reaching everywhere but where she wants him, needs him.

As she manages to kick off the remainder of her pants that were at her feet, Harvey spreads her legs wider for him inching closer and closer. Donna starts to get desperate and she places both feet on his back, pushing him nearer to her. Harvey stops just in time before reaching her centre, the aroma setting him on a high. He grabs her thighs and spreads them apart yet again.

"_Donna_, are we going to be patient?"

"I'm going to be pissed pretty fucking soon," she pants. She needs him and she needs him now.

"_Please, Harvey."_

Not wanting her to wait any longer than what they have, he relents and closes the distance between them. Tongue grazing at her folds, she lets out a loud moan and he does too when he feels her fingers digging into his scalp. Donna's other hand twists in the sheets as Harvey closes his eyes and adds suction to her clit. She screams then and he has a passing thought that they could possibly wake up the entire building, but that thought is gone as quickly as it comes as he opens his eyes and all he sees is her mouth open wide, and her head tilted back. Her state of euphoria is extreme, and Harvey wants it to keep going as long as he can, but they've waited too long and he wants her to come now.

Her back bending, eyes closing, Harvey grazes his teeth and dips his tongue in just how she likes it. She lets out another cry and her thighs clamp heavily on the sides of his head. He brings his hand up to her breast giving it a gentle squeeze, then slowly making its way down to where his mouth meets her. He inserts two fingers, then three.

"_Holy fucking shit." _Donna can't take much more as she starts squirming beneath him. His head between her legs, his fingers inside her. The sensation is overwhelming, and Donna can only use one word to explain it.

"_Harvey."_

He smiles against her using the combination of tongue, teeth and fingers pumping into her a few times and licking in tune. As Harvey's hand continues to push her closer and closer to the edge, his mouth releases his hold on her and she whines in protest, but it's immediately ceased as her breath hitches and his fingers dig in deeper. She gasps as Harvey makes his way up to her face, still continuing to work her slowly.

Her hands trace his back to his neck. She holds his face with both hands and pulls him in for another kiss, making his hands work faster, pushing deeper and deeper. She moans loudly only for it to be muffled by his own mouth as he rolls his tongue against hers and bites her bottom lip gently. Feeling her close, he curls his fingers and hits that spot that seems so familiar, and suddenly Donna is trembling beneath him, her walls spasming around his fingers. She expects him to pull out, but he's still there easing her through it. When her body slumps against him and her breathing gets heavy, he pulls his fingers out and Donna is shocked at how she managed to last that long, although the sudden emptiness inside of her makes her upset. He brings his fingers up to her mouth, she opens but before she can close them around him, he looks her dead in the eye and sucks on all three fingers at once. Donna's walls clench and her heart skips a beat just for a second.

"Well that's just mean."

"I'll make it up to you, don't worry," he says, dragging his tongue against her neck, giving it a long, open-mouthed kiss.

"Tell me, Donna. What do you want?" His mouth meets her chest and he closes it around her nipple, slightly tugging as Donna lets out a raspy huff.

"I want to-,"

"Want to what?" He's teasing now and he doesn't let her finish as his mouth makes his way down her again to her hipbone, her stomach, anywhere he can. She moans again, frustrated this time because she's not going to give in. Having had enough, she pulls him up until he's face to face with her. Pushing him back into her neck so her mouth slightly grazes his ear.

"I want you-," she doesn't finish her sentence as she kisses his neck, and Harvey is too overwhelmed to interrupt the woman taking control from underneath him.

"to make me scream." This time Harvey's throat makes a sound that only he can hear, and Donna feels him against the inside of her thigh. She bites his ear gently as he breathes her in, the scent making him lose his god damn mind.

"And then I want you to-," her hands start sliding into his hair as he starts kissing her neck gently, slowly grinding against her leg desperately needing the friction.

"make me come." Harvey stops breathing for a second, not believing he would ever hear those words from Donna Paulsen ever again. He rakes his teeth over her shoulder, not stopping his thrusting movements. Donna's hands stop moving and she holds him gently as she speaks her final wishes to him closely in his ear.

"And then Harvey," she kisses his cheek, then runs her tongue along his jaw.

"I want you to fuck me," His jaw clenches and he groans in her neck, his hands gripping her waist hard. Donna's hands descend from his hair to his back to the crease just above his ass as she whispers these last words as quietly as she can.

"over-," fuck,

"and over-," _fuck,_

"again."

Harvey lets out a strangled cry and he winces in pain, the ache between his legs being almost unbearable as he bites down onto her shoulder. Pain and pleasure shoot straight through her body as Harvey's full weight is on her. She pulls him in closer to her neck and he moans loudly as one hand moves upward, cupping her face and the other is grabbing his hardened dick. He elevates himself just enough, kisses her hard and then pushes himself in. They're mouth to mouth as they trade sighs of finality and relief washes over them both as he jerks forwards. Staring into each other for a moment, Harvey grabs her waist yet again and connects his lips with hers. Being careful not to come right then and there, he gives Donna a lingering kiss on the cheek.

"Just give me one second."

"Harvey-,"

"Just one, Donna." She nods and pulls him down for another toe-curling kiss and his mind is lost and his words are thrown, and he swears he's having an out of body experience. The second he needed has passed. It's long gone now, and he thrusts into her hard as a breath escapes her. He does it again and again, fast and hard. Her legs wrap around his back and he shifts the angle of his pelvis just slightly and hits harder. The sound she makes reverberates through his brain and he needs to hear it again.

"Is this what you wanted?" He asks, the tone of his voice makes Donna want to call him every name in the book, but the only sound she can let out is a scream. They get louder and louder as he hits harder and harder, and the sounds she makes are better than any record he owns, and he can't wait to listen to it forever.

Again and again, he drives into her. Harder, faster. Whatever they need. He feels her nails digging into his back, leaving long marks from his shoulders to his ass. He lifts himself up just a bit, to get a clearer view. Hitching her legs over his arms, he doesn't lose his tempo as he thrusts harder. Donna can't take it anymore and she's chanting his name loudly as he moves his hand down to where their bodies are joined, quickly pressing his thumb against her clit at a rapid pace. Donna's writhing is hypnotic as he sees her eyes rolling to the back of her head and feels her walls clenching around him, but he doesn't stop. The sound of skin slapping against skin is loud as Donna quickly takes her tumble.

"Fuck. Harvey. _Holy shi-_ oh my_ fucking_ god."

He doesn't slow down either as tears form in the corners of her eyes, and he shuts his eyes tight as he feels the coil in his stomach start to pull. His orgasm hits him as hard as it hits her. Vision blurred and body shaking, he jerks into her and falls right behind her. His head on her shoulder, one hand beside her head and the other near her sensitive area, thumb still brushing against her clit. The only sound in the room is their heavy breathing and it echoes off the walls around them. They both need a moment to catch their breath, but the slightest movement of his thumb makes her hips twitch, and he can't help but smirk and do it again.

"Harvey!"

She starts giggling and they both laugh as her hands caress his back, his neck, his hair. They stay like that for a while before Harvey pulls out, both wincing at the loss. Donna rolls them enough so that they're on their sides, chest to chest. His hands around her waist pull her closer to him as she wipes a bead of sweat that formed on his forehead.

"Harvey Specter, you've really outdone yourself this evening." He smiles at her and she pulls him in again. His tongue quickly slipping past and a soft sigh escapes both of them. They don't break for a while, but when they do, Harvey tucks a piece of stray hair behind her ear.

"That was incredible." His voice oozes sex and it's the most seductive thing she's ever heard, and if she wasn't almost completely spent, she'd be jumping him for round two.

"Was it, now?"

"Abso-fucking-lutely." He pulls her in for another deep kiss. He never wants to stop kissing her, never again.

"Mmm, you taste sensational," he hums into her mouth and she giggles as a response. Wrapping her arms around his body, she flips them over and she's on top of him in seconds. Her hair splayed around his face, lips millimetres apart as they stare into each other's eyes for what feels like centuries.

"Harvey, I-,"

He interrupts her again.

"You are so beautiful."

She loses her train of thought completely, and he says because it's the truth and he'll be damned to not tell her exactly that every single day for the rest of his life. He strokes her cheek with one hand then weaves it into her hair. Cradling the back of her head while the other weighs on her back heavily against him unwilling for her to move even an inch. She does though, moving her hand to his forehead and brushing his hair back so she can get a clearer view of his face. Her heart swells ten times bigger for the man facing her, and she can feel it beating rapidly but slowly at the same time.

"Say it again."

He holds on to her tightly now, flipping them around again as he settles in between her legs, fingers intertwining as he kisses her cheek, neck, lips, chest.

"Donna Roberta Paulsen," he says in between kisses.

"You are the most beautiful-," he kisses her lips once.

"woman-," another,

"that I have _ever-," _once more,

"laid my eyes on." She grins up at him, arms tightening around his neck as she gives him a long, wet kiss. It's slow and passionate and she doesn't want him to ever let go.

"And I can't wait to do this for the _rest of my life._" His voice is nothing but butter, although certain, and he says it like he's never been surer of anything in his life. She smirks up at him, all dangerously, all his, and a serious femme fatale that could ruin his life forever. But she won't.

"Then what the hell is stopping you?" She moves his hand slowly downwards again and he knows what she wants him to do.

"Not a damn thing." Lips coming closer, he closes the distance once again.


End file.
